Chasing Love
by Happy Bells
Summary: A misunderstanding causes Bella to leave Edward. What happens when he follows her to try and get her back and how does Tanya end up helping? Romantic Ending. One-shot. All Human. BxEd


**Hey all my loyal readers. This is my first one shot, it's just an idea that came to me one day****.**

**E****njoy! :-)**

**Chasing Love**

I was numb. I felt like my heart had been violently ripped out of my chest and left behind in the only place I would ever truly call home.

Forks, Washington.

The person that was behind my current devastation and misery was Edward Cullen.

I couldn't even be mad at him, all I felt was this numbing, crippling pain. The type of pain you feel when you realise you were never good enough for some one, the type of pain you feel when you see your soul mate making out with his sectary while she's wearing the type of lace underwear you wouldn't be caught dead in. All this drama was what had prompted me to move across the country to Phoenix, Arizona without a word to anyone. Even bubbly little Alice, the best friend a girl could have, wasn't to know- she would have eventually told Edward, being his twin sister and all, and I just wasn't ready to face him. I didn't know if I ever would be. I sighed miserably and flopped down onto the couch in my new living room. I'd been lucky to find a comfortable apartment at such a short notice, I was still looking for a teaching post though, hopefully at the nearby high school. My parents also lived an hours drive away from me now so I wasn't completely alone, although it sure felt like it.

I didn't move from the couch for a good hour, I was too tired to move- I hadn't slept well in the past two nights I'd been here, it probably had to do with the fact that every time I closed my eyes, my mind continually replayed the pictures of Edward in his office making out with a scantily clad Tanya Denali. I'd always known deep down that I wasn't good enough for him, I just wished he'd told me to my face instead of me having to find out in the most embarrassing way.

My cellphone interrupted my thoughts. Alice, Jasper (Alice's boyfriend), Emmett (Alice and Edward's brother ) and Rosalie (Emmett's girlfriend) had been trying to call me continually these past two days. Edward and Alice more than the others. There were even a few texts that I really couldn't bring myself to read. All my friends that I already missed so much. I was going to have to change my number soon, I needed this new start even though I knew I would never be able to love anyone like Edward, he was my everything. I'd met him at university, I'd been instantly attracted- his wild bronzy hair and warm, vivid green eyes had had me stuttering like an idiot- but that had surprisingly not turned him off. We'd been friends for a month before we'd shared an explosive kiss in a secret meadow we'd discovered one day. I'd never been so shaken up from a single kiss before. We had been together since then up until a few days ago- I should've known it was too good to be true and I was really missing him like crazy now. I wiped away a few stray tears that had fallen and made my way to curl up into bed, preparing myself for another sleepless night.

********************************************************************************

"Edward, she could be anywhere!" Alice cried, madly pacing Bella's and…well I guess just my bedroom now. I couldn't even breathe properly right now, yet alone answer her, all that kept running through my mind was, 'Bella's gone'. The thought kept echoing around in my head, not quite sinking in but causing so much pain at the same time. I didn't understand at all. We were so supposed to go out to dinner one night but I had arrived back at our apartment after work to find all her stuff gone and the promise ring I'd given her a few months ago lying abandoned on the coffee table. My first emotion had been concern, but then all I'd felt was agony as I'd realised what had happened. She'd finally realised the truth- I wasn't enough to keep her. I'd always known it would happen, but I'd hoped and now it hurt like hell. Since her disappearance, I'd been trying to call her, along with Alice, at least four times a day. I just wanted to find out if she was safe and…happy- even if it hurt to think of her happy without me.

"Can you think of anything, _anything_ that would've made her go?" Alice was teary now, she loved Bella almost as much as I did- they'd been friends since before I'd met her.

"It's all I've been thinking of for the last few days Alice!" I snapped before instantly regretting it.

I sighed and ran a hand through my messsy hair, "I'm sorry, it's not your fault."

"I don't understand! Sure Bella had all these issues about how much better you are than her and how she doesn't deserve you, but I thought she'd got over it! We chatted about it the day she left and then she was planning to go to your office to surprise you with lunch."

My head snapped up, "What?"

Alice glared at my obliviousness, "You know what I'm talking about! Before she left to see you was the last time I saw her." I shook my head slowly, I felt like I was missing something with this new piece of information, but what?

"She never came to meet me. I wish she had, it would've saved me from Tanya." I growled.

Tanya Denali had been my sectary at my law firm, I say 'was' because I had finally found an excuse to fire her for inappropriate behaviour. I cringed as I thought of that particular lunch break, Tanya had walked into my office in skimpy underwear and had tried to seduce me. Now that she was jobless, I hoped that she would finally get the hint that I was not interested- there was no one else for me but Bella. I sighed and fiddled with the little black box that was in my pocket, I had been planning on replacing her promise ring with a proper engagement ring the night she'd disappeared.

"I just want to know where she is and if she's okay." I whispered. Alice came and put her arms around me.

"We'll find her Edward, we have to. I've got such a strong feeling that this is all just a misunderstanding."

"I really hope you're right." Was all I said grimly before trying to unsuccessfully phone Bella again.

***********************************************************************************

"But I thought you and Edward were so happy together!" my mom whined at me through the phone after she'd got over the shock of my move. I cringed, wanting to avoid this particular mine field, Renee loved Edward like a son, even my dad, Charlie, held a soft spot for him and that was really something.

"It didn't work out in the end and I needed a new start. You know how much I hated the weather in Forks." This much was true, as much as I loved the town and the people in it, I longed for more sunshine. Forks held my second pair of parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Edward and Alice's parents. I had even stayed with them for awhile after graduating with my English degree, before Edward and I had got our Forks apartment.

"Well then good luck, I guess." I could almost feel her disappointment about Edward it was so tangible, "As long as you're happy honey. Come and visit us soon." We hung up shortly after that. The truth was that right now, I felt like I could never be happy again. I hadn't just lost Edward, but a whole family, a whole life that we'd been planning and developing. I sighed and hoped time would help.

**********************************************************************************

Bella was in Phoenix. It made sense I guess, she loved the sun. She had a whole new life there now apparently. A life without me.

I'd found all this out when I'd finally, in desperation, called Bella's mom. It'd been two days now since I'd found this out, it'd been a week since the last time I'd seen her. The only thing that had stopped me from jumping on a plane to see her was the fact that if she was happier without me now, why ruin it? She'd told her mom we were over. I just wished she'd have told me before running- I wouldn't have held her back no matter how much pain it caused me, surely she knew that? Once again that nagging feeling that I was missing something invaded my mind, but before I could dwell on it further, there was a knock on the door. I grudgingly got up to answer it- I felt like I was no longer living anymore, just…existing: Eating, sleeping and working, but my heart was in Phoenix.

My eyes widened in shock when I saw who was at the door.

"Tanya?" I blurted out in surprise.

She looked at me nervously, "Can I come in for a moment?"

I studied her suspiciously, noticing that she was fully dressed this time, her honey blonde curls pulled into a pony tail. She saw my disbelief and shook her head vigorously.

"I promise I'm not here to cause any trouble."

I eventually nodded and let her past me.

"I wanted to apologise." She said once I'd closed the door.

"Are you trying to get your job back?" I asked, maybe I was being a little hard on her but I had no time for girls that couldn't respect professional and personal boundaries. Besides, I was a bit preoccupied right now.

"No," she said, "As I said, I'm here to apologise. I feel horribly embarrassed of my behaviour and when I saw Bella walking off as I came out of your office, I felt even worse."

I froze, "Bella was at the office that day?" My mind went into overdrive, Bella _had_ come to the office that day after all, she just hadn't ended up seeing me. Why? Why had she come to my office and walked out again without a word to me? I felt like shouting, it felt like I was still missing something so important here.

"Edward?"

Then it all clicked. I knew what had happened that day. I knew why Bella had left my office without a word. Knew why she'd left _me_.

Even if it wasn't the whole reason for her moving, I knew in my gut that it had something to do with it.

"No! No! No!" I shouted at no one in particular. I noticed Tanya take a step back from me. Bella had seen Tanya trying to seduce me. Bella had jumped to the wrong conclusion and left.

"Bella left me. She saw you that day and left me without a word." I offered in apology to Tanya for my outburst.

I saw guilty tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry Edward! I didn't mean to destroy your relationship. Do you know where she is now?"

"Phoenix, Arizona." I muttered, sighing and running my hand through my hair. "Thank you for the apology but I think you should go now."

After she'd left, I unseeingly grabbed a duffle bag and threw in whatever clothes I touched and was out the door within minutes. I needed to see my Bella, I needed to find out if the reason she left me was a real one or a simple misunderstanding.

***********************************************************************************

I was rudely interrupted from some much needed sleep by an urgent knock on the door. Groaning, I dragged myself out of bed, checked the clock (it was almost noon) and pulled a robe on over my pyjamas. I was shocked when I opened the door but that shock quickly turned to anger.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"I needed to talk to you Bella, I needed to explain."

I rolled my eyes, "Thank you very much but I don't need you flaunting your new relationship in my face."

"Edward told me you left him and I got on the next available flight- I owe you both, it was the least I could do for messing things up."

I sighed and eyed her suspiciously, "What are you talking about Tanya?" I honestly didn't need this right now, seeing her hurt- why did she have to be so beautiful and so much better suited to Edward?

Tanya came up to me and put her hands on my shoulders, her blue eyes staring straight into my brown ones, "What you saw that day was me trying to seduce him–"

"It looks like you succeeded." I interrupted bitterly.

"No Bella." She shook her head, "That's the point. I kissed him and he tried to push, okay shove is a better word, but I wouldn't let him. That's probably the part you saw. I'm so sorry Bella for coming between you two, I'm truly embarrassed of myself now."

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" I asked her with tears in my eyes. Dare I hope?

"He fired me Bella, I'm moving to Brazil soon as well. I went to apologise to him yesterday, he looks like some one died."

He fired her? She was moving? My Edward was miserable?

"I need to see him." I realised. I somehow doubted Tanya would lie to me about this, and even if she was, I needed to see him again, to find out his side of the story, even if it crushed me further.

Tanya noticed my preoccupation and smiled, "I've got to go, my flight leaves soon. Bye Bella, I hope everything works out."

I smiled at her and as soon as she was gone, I hurried into to get showered and dressed. I had just pulled on my jeans then a red shirt and grabbed a bag to start packing when there was another knock on the door. I was irritated, I needed to get to Edward, to settle this once and for all.

I ran to the door and threw it open. I blinked several times, wondering if my mind had managed to conjure up the perfect man in front of me or if he was really here.

"Bella." His velvet voice held relief, desperation and so much love that tears came to my eyes. How could I ever have doubted him? I couldn't help myself, I threw myself into his arms and buried my head in his chest, inhaling his wonderful, unique scent. I started sobbing and before I knew it, Edward had me in his arms, bridal style and carried me to the couch.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed into his chest, "I should've known you wouldn't have cheated on me. Tanya was here, she explained everything. I was just on my way home to see you."

"Shh Bella." He murmured, trying to calm me down, "It's okay." He rubbed a soothing hand on my back. I didn't deserve this man. Eventually I stopped crying and he tilted my face up to look him in the eye.

"Even if she was here, I want to have my say." he said and I nodded for him to continue.

"There's nothing going on with Tanya, there never was, you're the only one I want my Bella. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes and I'm sorry for the pain Tanya caused you, for the pain I caused you by what you thought."

"I'm so sorry." I said hoarsely, "So so sorry, do you love me enough now to take me back? After I doubted you and caused you pain by goi–" I was interrupted by his lips covering mine in a fierce kiss. It was so passionate and loving that I couldn't help letting out a soft moan against his lips. My hands flew to his hair, running them through it and pulling him closer to me at the same time. I was breathless when we eventually parted.

Breathless and whole again.

"Of course, my love, there's nothing to forgive." He murmured huskily. I was about to protest but he leaned in and kissed me again. I sighed when we parted and placed my hand against his cheek, looking earnestly into his eyes, "I love you Edward, I've missed you so much, you have no idea how miserable I've been."

"Oh I might have some idea." He said before giving me another, brief kiss.

"What now?" I asked him timidly.

He smiled his crooked grin that left me breathless, "I wanted to do a whole romantic display for you but I don't think I can wait anymore." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a little black box, handing it to me. I opened it and gasped at the beautiful ring nestled inside. When I looked at Edward again in question, he was down on one knee in front of me. He took my free hand in his, his green eyes were smouldering with love. "Bella Swan, I love you so much. You are truly my life and these past few days without you have been pure hell. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how truly special you are to me. Please, my Bella, will you be my wife?" he looked slightly nervous and my heart melted at the sight. Tears came to my eyes and I leaned down to throw my arms around his neck, "Yes, of course I will!" I cried. This wonderful man wanted me to be his wife! I kissed him then, letting all the elation I felt flow into the kiss.

"Thank you Mrs Cullen." He murmured, I felt his huge smile against his lips.

"Alice is going to love this." I said with a laugh.

"It'll be worth the endless arrangements in the end though." He said.

I sighed happily and studied the ring on my finger, it was so beautiful. It had a round ruby in the middle and was surrounded by small diamonds.

"I love the ring. Thank you. I don't even want to know how much you spent on it though."

Edward rolled his eyes and sat back on the couch, pulling me onto his lap, "You're welcome and are worth every cent."

I smiled and sat contentedly in his arms for a long while before his stomach growled. I laughed, "When was the last time you ate?"

He grinned at me sheepishly, "I had a packet of peanuts on the plane."

"Well we can't have that." I said, standing and pulling him into the kitchen. I started taking out some ingredients for spaghetti, I knew it was his favourite.

"Mmm, I missed your cooking." He came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck.

"Well if you don't stop, you'll be missing it for a good while longer."

He grinned seductively, "Is that a promise?" then he turned me around and crushed his lips to mine. Our kiss was interrupted by his stomach growling loudly again. I burst out laughing and he grinned sheepishly at me.

"Maybe we should feed you first and then continue." I said, he nodded and I turned around to continue the cooking.

*******************************************************************************

"How long do you have the apartment for?" Edward asked me as we sat on the couch again with full stomachs.

I shrugged, "I've only payed the deposit, rent is due on the twentieth."

"Good." He smiled warmly, "I want to take you home now, my Bella." His voice was so loving, that I nearly melted on the spot once again- he did that to me often. How had I thought he didn't love me? It didn't have to make sense, as long as he did.

"I'm so sorry for doubting you Edward. Sometimes I don't understand why you love me and it makes me overreact. You could have anyone you wanted."

"But I only want you Bella. Forever." He said fiercely, "You are the only one I want for the rest of my life. This beautiful, sweet, unselfish, funny girl, _you_ Bella. Let's just put this behind us, go home and get married."

I smiled and kissed him, "Thank you, you're so wonderful. I love you."

"I love you too. Now about we finish what we started in the kitchen?" he murmured, his face nearing mine.

"I think I could be happy with that."

He raised his eyebrow, "Could be?"

I grinned, "Shut up and kiss me Edward." There was no need to say more.

**Don't forget to ****drop me a review: Let me know what you think or just say Hi. :-)**


End file.
